Dawn of the Twilight
by Manzuma
Summary: A child is wanted dead by her uncle but given the chance to live, if she can get six warriors to gather and defeat him. Yaoi and ShonenAi, puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, tendershipping
1. Chapter 1

**_Thetys: Welcome Children, if you have seen my name b4 it is probably becau--_**

**_Loki: You remember her as that one stupid author who was dense enough to start writing a story then give up one it.:grins:_**

**_Thetys:slumps: Yes, I am her, well I stopped writing it because i reread it and saw how stupid it was, but i will explain more in later chapters._**

**_Loki: So read on, chickadees!_**

**_Thetys: Tch, stupid muse..._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Kalisim_**

_RUN AWAY, LITTLE ONE! boomed the voice from the sky. For all the good that it will do you. You can never escape me!_

_"How could you do this to me, Uncle Donar!", cried upwards, tears running down her pale, freckled face. " My mommy loved him! I thought that you loved her!" The red haired doll in her arms was being squeezed so tightly that it's grey dress was starting to rip._

_He was my blood brother, and she was my wife. I couldn't kill him,thanks to the protection given to him by your Grandfather, but I could destroy her. You were just what happened beforehand, you little bastard! You will never live long enough to see the world that your mother left you with. The owner of the voice decsended from the grey sky. He was a well built man, looked about 37, with long messy reddish blond hair and an even messier beard. They were clean but tangled, like a man who would bathe, but for the smell not the affects of one who lives in Asgard. You were a mistake, the Norns decreed that you will grow up to rule both the realm of the gods and Midgard, but I can't let a woman do that._

_The trees that surrounded the young child strained forward to protect the defenseless girl, but were burned to a crisp by the thunderbolts that came after a single glance by Donar in their direction. Even the World of Nature didn't want to see innocence destroyed. But the man loomed, sneering at the girl, a look of mad content on his face. From behind his back, he grabbed a large, heavy hammer, the infamous Mjolmir, and prepared to strike._

_All of the sudden, a silver arrow came from the left of him and struck his shoulder. A woman with the face of an furious angel trying to keep her calm was walking toward Donar, already loading her bow with another arrow. Her green eyes were flashing angrily, her lips twisted into a snarl._

_**You dare to defy a young girl the right to live and grow**. the woman challenged.**You are in my Realm now, Donar, Greece is not your place to decree who lives and who dies.**_

_Well, well well, if it isn't Artemis...I thought you were buisy with your comrads telling eachother how much you hate men? he replied, looking as if he wanted to kill her almost as much as the child. I can kill whoever i want, wherever i want, as long as they are mortal. And this girl is fair game, she hasnt even drunken the Holy Mead yet, let alone have a name. Therefore, i can destroy her._

_Artemis' eyes narrowed, as she let the arrow in her bow fly to the man, missing on purpose.**If all she needs is a name, since the Laws of Holy Drink play no role in different Realms, I shall give it to her.**she answered, a look of pure determination on her face. **As the Protector of children and wildlife in Greece,I, Artemis, Lady of the Beasts, Hereby name thee Kalisim** **"one-who-joins-nations". As long as you are anywhere near wildlife nothing shall hurt you, every being, living of non, will fight to the end of it's existance to keep you safe.**_

_The girl that they were making such a fuss over was currently curled up into a ball, tears still on her face, her doll wet with them. She shakingly raised her head to peer cautiously at the women who was so determined to let her live. _

_"Why are you trying to save me?" she asked, her voice shaking with the effort to speak clearly.__"All I ever do is cause people to get hurt or killed.."_

_Donar proudly looked back at Artemis See? Even this child knows that there is no escape from Fate! You have no say in my prey anyway, so back off! He raised his Hammer to strike again. Suddenly there was a green mist surrounding Kalisim, causing the sound of metal on metal to ring through the forest in which they all stood. Out of the mist stepped a young boy, golden wings aglow and grey eyes flashing._

_" I am Radama," he said, "I will fight to the death for this girls life, for it is not her time to die. I am the grandson of the Norns, so you cant touch me, Donar!"_

_Well if thats the way, you all want it... replied the man, turning slowly to his left Than that is how it shall be! _

_With a quick strike at Artemis with Mjolmir, he brought down all of his strength on her head. There was a loud SNAP, and the goddess fell over, blood covering her face from the deadly blow. _No, not again_ Kalisim thought _Not after she did all that she could to save me...

"Donar!" _Cried Radama " You have broken the Law of the Realms, killing a goddess from one seperate from your own!"_

_" It doesnt matter anymore, Radama..." the mourning girl answered him. " He is already banished from his own home from the murder of his wife, my mom, and the binding spell he put on his brother, my father..."_

_You've got that right, child, but since I am now also banished from the Greek Realm, looks like I am going Egyptian! With a snap of his fingers, his hammer dissapeared in a puff of smoke with the smell of sulfer. But, before i leave, I have a proposition to make with you, worthless girl. In five thousand years we shall meet again, this time I am giving you a chance to fight back, just because I am so nice. In that time, youcan get together seven seperate beings, only one of whom can be a god although, not counting you, since thanks to your geneology and mine, we both are._

_"Umm, what about Radama?" Kalisim asked," Isnt he a god also?"_

_Well, would you look at that, it looks like your stuck with a little twerp as your one god to fight me with! With a gleefull look in his eyes, he too dissapeared with the scent of sulferRemember, my little lumps of worthless meats, you have five thousand years, a lot of time, but hey, i am feeling generous. Oh, and Radama, your going with her father!_

_A film of grey smoke came out of nowhere, engulfing the winged diety. "Kalisim!" He cried before fading out completely "Meditate, and you will know where it is that you should go. If you find not what you are looking for, ask a boy with hair the color of snow." With a scream of anger, he was no longer in her realm._

RADAMA_!" she exclaimed, her throat seering with pain as she shouted her anger. "I will avenge you, as well as every other person who was hurt because of me. That includes my family and Artemis!" _

_She sank to her knees, unable to cry for it seemed that even her tears were afraid to be near her. The grass surrounding her was wet with rain and ichor, the goddess' body still in front of her. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on the image of a mountain with snow on its peak, as well as a group of immortal beings. A silver aura gathered around the body of Artemis, and it too faded out, going to the place that it was created for her brother to look after and take care of._

_With one job done, she finally decided to do what Radama asked of her in the first place. She needed to defeat her uncle and she needed six warrior to fight along side of her. She imagined her body surrounded by a purple-black mist, falling into the trance of meditation. Gathering all of the information she needed, she understood where and when she needed to go. _Well, i didnt know it would be then but hey, a time is a time. _She thought._

_"By the grace of Sif and the strength of Loki, i choose to go forward in time. My destination as I name it shall be the place of fate and destiny, having already gone through a lot on its own. I, Kalisim, call on the elements of Air, Fire, Earth, Water and Spirit to guide me to Domino City in Japan, with the date of 2006 Common Era."_

_As her body was being lifted by her Internal Spirit, the Air around her whipped about, the trees swooped down to give it room, the Fire in her eyes burning on, and the Water falling from them giving her peace. _

Goodbye, Midgard...

_Unbeknownst to her, although, the white haired boy that Radama had told her about, was having a very troublesome dream... His name in Ryou Bakura._


	2. Chapter 2: Ryou Bakura

**_Thetys: Yes, I realize it has been a while, I am sorry_**.

**_Loki: She's been buisy with school and boys, havent you? looks at Thetys evilly>>_**

**_Thetys: sighs>> I have, and i've been sick..._**

**_Loki: sarcastically>> oh, poor baby_**

**_Thetys: Anyway ignoring him>> To clear up any confusion, there will be special guest appearances by my personal favorite gods, just because ilove them. smiles sheepishly>>_**

**_Loki: So read on!

* * *

_**

Ryou Bakura woke up with a start, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Wiping his wet brow, he looked around his bedroom. On the walls were pinned up empty boxes of pocky and posters of his favorite bands. He shook his head, trying to figure outwhat woke him up in the first place, but all that he could remember was the sound of a little girl sobbing.

Glancing at his alarm clock his eyes widened, it was 11 pm. "Shit," he muttered to himself. "Why didn't my alarm clock go off. I am going to be late for school!" With that he jumped out of his bed and ran towards the bathroom. He almost made it but tripped over one of his housemate's shoes, landing face first on the grey scratchy carpet.

"Ow..." He muttered, sitting back up. Ryou brushed himself and continued his journey towards the bathroom. Noticing a red stain on the door, his heart rate, once again sped up. "Oh no."he said. "It looks like Tozuko go into another fight." That being said he opened the door quickly, accidently hitting the ass of the young man standing in front of the mirror, bending over (a/n: tee hee).

"Well,gods," He said, grinning."Don't I feel violated."He laughed to show that he was joking,the scar under his right eye gave his innocent gesture a look of mischief. There was a bandage on his bare stomach that had blood flowing freely from it. He winced as he looked down and saw it.

Ryou sighed. "Here let me help you with that," he walked towards him, his eyes full of concern. He looked up at Tozuko. "Did you turn off my alarm clock?"He asked, knowing full well that his once Yami had done it before. "You know that we have school today."

The well built thief backed away, but was stopped by the bathroom counter. "No, no, the wound is fine,I just let somebody get to close to me, that's all." He looked up at Ryou, and was surprised to see worry in his chocolate eyes. "Anyway,yes,I did turn off your alarm clock.But I had good reason." Tozuko said quickly as he saw his housemate open his mouth to yell at him. "It's Spring Break and I wanted you to sleep in."_Plus, I didn't want you to be so concerned about me_, he said to himself, knowing full well that the boy would.

"It is?" Ryou said dubiously. "I thought that wasn't until next week." He started rattling off dates in his head. Let's see here, he thought, April seventh was last Monday, which means that its the 14th today. "Oh, I get it." He said, calming down. "I guess I have to thank you then...So... Thank you..." He blushed at his mistake. "I wonder if the others did the same thing, or if it was just me who forgot."

Just as he was about to turn around, he was stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing in the doorway was a young girl of about twelve with red hair and grey eyes. Her hair was streaked with moss and mud, and she had scars running up and down her arms. "Are you Ryou Bakura?" She asked, her voice resonating off of the bathroom walls. As he was about to answer, Tozuko stepped forward, placing his arm across Ryou's chest, making him step back.

"And if he is...?" He asked, his eyes narrowing with distrust. The girls smiled sadly, seeing the way that he protected the younger man. Her head lowered slowly as she thought back to when there were people like that for her.

Looking up, she stepped forward cautiously, not wanting to seem like a threat. "I just have something that I need to give him." She reached into her side sack and pulled out a book and an anklet with a golden charm on it. When Ryou saw the title of the book his heart beat quickened again 'Gotta get that checked...' he thought absentmindedly(sp?). It was a black notebook, with an ancient rune written on the center of the cover. He'd seen that same rune in his dream, the dream that he had previously woken up from. Little did he know that the little girls whom he heard sobbing was now standing in front of him. Handing them out to him, she said. "These are for you, use them well and don't let anyone take them away from you..."

When he took them from her arms, he looked at the anklet. If was the same insignia that was on the notebook. It looked like a small child's drawing of a chicken's leg, with three toes and the middle one ending at the same line as the other two surrounding it. "Wait a minute," He began, fingering the strange jewelry. "Isn't this the toten-rune?" He looked back up at the girl.

She smiled a sad smile, her eyes were out of focus, like she was trying to think about something. "Yes, that is the infamous death rune." She looked up at Tozuko, seeing how he gnashed his teeth with anger at the girl, knowing that he didnt trust her. "You, Thief King, need to relax. I am not the one you need to worry about." She reached into her sack again, pulling out a violet case. She opened the case and winced. Closing it again, she handed it to the untrusting man. "Here, take this as a sign of me not being the bad guy."

He opened the case and his eyes lit with wonder. In that case was the Millenium Ring. He looked back up at the red hed. "How could you get this? The Phaoroh destroyed all of the Milleniun Items when he gave the Yami's their own bodies." He fingered the Item and his hand shook, it had been almost seven months since he had last seen it.

"I told you, I am not an enemy. My name is Kalisim." With that she turned around and started walking away. Before she could get too far however, Tozuko ran torward her and grabbed her arm roughly, making the girl wince and glare at him. "What do you want, I gave you what you craved most," She paused, looking at Ryou mischieviously. "At least, one of them."

He let go of her, and took a step back. "You want something from us, don't you?" Ryou asked from the bathroom. He hadn't taken a single step since he was given the items. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" His eyes shown with worry.

"Kind of." She said, looking out the window sadly. "But I don't need your help for a while, there are still some other people I need to go see before I come back for you two." She took one step towards the window and she dissappeared in a stream of silver mist.

* * *

**_Thetys: FINALLY!_**

**_Loki: I'll say... Although there isn't much romance yet..._**

**_Thetys: I am getting there...But I am still going to put you in drag later for your bad attitude._**

**_Loki:...nu-uh...I won't let you...(runs away screaming)_**

**_Thetys: I will catch you, Muse!(turns to audience) Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME!JUST TELL ME WHAT YALL THINK!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Jounouchi Katsuya

**Thetys: I have had _19_ hits on this story...**

**Loki: Thats a pretty big number, considering you suck!**

**Thetys: (sighs) yeah, i know...but nobody reviewed...**

**Loki: Thats cuz they hate you...and you suck!**

**Thetys: (starting to get annoyed) Hey, I have been busy! It is hard to focus on a story when you have to deal with unhealthy thoughts and friggin school...plus thinking about who to take to Sadie Hawkin's...oy the pain**

**Loki: Whatever you say...**

* * *

**Jounouchi Katsuya**

A blond young man shivered as he walked down the streets. It was early in the morning andJounouchi Katsuyawas on a trip to the store for his sister. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was looking at the ground, too tired to keep his head up.Luckily, he knew this town like the back of his hand, used to the twists, turns and cracks in the sidewalk that would make most people stumble or trip. Step by step, he slowly reached the end of the way, preparing to make the turn unto the next path that led to the store. But just as he was about to turn to his left to make that change of direction--

SLAM, he was pushed to the ground by a force of about 120 lbs. Looking up angrily, officially wide awake after that encounter,Jou saw a boy about the same age as him raising himselffromhis back tohis ass, with his elbows. He knew this young man, he knew him very well.

"Kaiba!"he said, his anger rising, he did not want to deal with this guyso early in the morning. "Just because you have enough money to buy every person in Domino City, doesn't give you the right to act like agod. Yes we mortals do walk the streets!"

Said boy glared back at Jou, his blue eyes blazing. He rose to his feet, brushing his suit off in the process. "You are no mortal, Mutt." He replies coldly, crossing his arms. "You are a dog who serves them."Seto Kaibalooked at his watch hastily. "I have an appointment to go to, if you don't mind." He takes a few steps forward, not making eye contact with Jou as he did so.

He looks up to make sure that he doesn't run into anybody else and stops in his tracks. There standing no two feel behind Jou, was a red haired teen, her grey eyes looking at him with no emotion. It was the same girl who talked to the roommates earlier that day, only she appeared to have aged at least three years since she last talked to them.

" You two are Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya, correct?" the girl asks, her eyes looked tired and her shoulders were slightly drooping. The sack on her tired shoulders seemed to way her down, and it looked as if she would collapse at any moment.

Jou turned about face, surprised that she caught him off guard like that. He sensed that Kaiba was going to yell at her, but stopped him, seeing how the girl looked. "Yeah, we're them." he said in a quiet voice, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you should sit down." She shook her head at his offer.

"No, if I sit down, I will fall asleep and something will get out of my sack." She answered him, closing her eyes to focus her thoughts.Reopening them, she reached into her bag and pulls out two smaller ones. Both were squirming like something alive was in them, and there were. She handed one of them, a dark blue one, to Kaiba and he took it reproachfully. The moving object immediatly started snapping it's jaw and growled angrily. He dropped the bag, surprised that a noise would come out of it. (a/n: sorry, had to reach the ground somehow, neh? O.o;;)

Out of the opening came a small crocodile, running towards Kaiba with a mix of rage and betrayal in it's eyes. "Grrrraga" It growled in a young, rough voice. It leapt at the blue eyed CEO, and landed on his leg. It licked it and ran up to his shoulder nuzzling against his cheek. It seemed to have forgiven him pretty easily.

"Well...I guess he likes you," Jou said, in awe of everything so far. He couldn't help but notice the twinge of jealousy he felt at the crocodile but pushed the thought to the back of his head. I mean why would he by jealous. He turns back to the girl. "Who are you by the way? I mean, I can see how you would know Kaiba's name, seeing as how he is one of the most famous bachelors in the world. But I am like a peasant to his king."

"My name is Kalisim," she answered him. "It's too long a story to tell you exactly who I am, but I can give you both gifts that may help you later." She smirks at the crocodile, finding it humorous how it seemed to have taken to the young man. "The reptile's name is Setekh, if you allow it to come to harm, it will never forgive you...And believe me, you need this creature on your good side...at least for another two weeks." She turns to Jou again and hands him the dark maroon sack that she still had in her hands.

He took the bag, scared that it will be as dangerous as the crocodile that was in Kaiba's bag. But the creature in his sack seemed more frightened than anything else, it's small, light body shaking and it gave off a quiet chirp. He opened the bag carefully, not wanting to hurt it. He saw that in the maroon carrier was a baby hawk, it's large eyes full of fear, a scar running over it's left one. It cuddled against Jou, and he felt his heart go out to it. He turned to the girl again. "Kalisim, why are you giving us these?"

She shook her head wearily, not wanting to tell them until everybody was all together. "You'll find out soon enough." She pointed at the young bird. "His name is Heru, the same rules apply to him as to Setekh." Heru chirped softly, pushing it's trembling body up against Jou. Kaiba felt a ping of jealousy as he saw how close the bird was getting withhis puppy. Yes, he said_his_ puppy, he claimed Jou as his own a long time ago, he had just yet to let the man of his desires and fantasy the way that he felt..

Kalisim sighed tiredly and turned around again, her red hair lifting slightly at a phantom draft. "Farewell, young men, and remember what I said about those creatures...They may just save your lives." With that she took one step and dissappeared in a stream of silver mist.

* * *

**Theyts: I am soooo sorry that this was short O.O;;!**

**Loki: Will try to make the next one longer, won't you? looks at Thetys>**

**Thetys: nods>**

**Loki: She will give a present to whoever can name every god or goddess that was hinted at in the story so far!**

**Thetys&Loki: Because we love you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Malik Ishtar

**_Thetys: Oh, gods..._**

**_Loki: I know! This is going to be fun for you, isn't it? (giggles evily)_**

**_Thetys: (sarcastically)Oh yeeaa... its gonna be loads of fun writing about two blond egyptians...I mean, my god, i dont even think egyptians were blond..._**

**_Loki:Doesn't matter, just listen to your new mp3 player and getting thinking and typing...I mean you must be better that i thought if you now have_72_ views..._**

**_Theyts: (sighs) I know...but still no reviews..._**

* * *

**Malik Ishtar**

Malik Ishtar folded his arms angrily as he faced his sister. His normally light bronze face was beat red, furious with the predicament. "Why in all the levels of Hell do I have to look after him while you are on your date with Shadi?" he asks, his lavender eyes narrow.

"Because he listens to you more that anyone else in Cairo." His sister, Isis, replied calmly. She remained annoyingly calm, knowing that she would win in the end, as she always does when it comes to taking care of the older boy who managed to get a free pass out of the Shadow Realm. "Plus, he has a strange need to protect you from all dangers, even if they don't seen that dangerous to you." She continues, smirking slightly, remembering something."Can you recall the time that that stray dog kept following you around and he wouldn't let it touch you?"

Malik's face paled at the memory...

_Flashback(two months ago)_

_The canine looked up to Malik, it's black eyes full of what appeared to be innocence and love.The young teen smiled happily down at the little guy and lowered his hand to pet it. As the dog's nose was just about to lightly touch the offered limb, Malik felt a strong arm grab him around the waist and pull him back and up._

_"What the hell, Marik?" He asks, confused. He turned his face around so he could get a straight answer from the older boy who had taken him away from the curious dog. "It just wanted to sniff me...you can put me down now." he adds the last part as he sees that he is still in the arms of the older male._

_"I don't trust that dog near you, hikari." Marik replies, hesitating before putting down the other. As he sees that the animal was a safe distance away from him he continues. "It's aura makes me uncomfortable." His dark purple eyes look at the mammal suspiciously, looking it over. "It looks infectious..."_

_"What do you mean infectious?" Malik asked, not believing what the other said. "It can't be any worse than what you were in Japan, can it?" He still hadn't forgiven the spirit for taking over his body and sending his soul to the Shadow Realm...but then again who would?_

_A low rumbling was suddenly heard from the direction of the dog. They both glanced up to see that the eyes that had once appeared innocent were now full of malice and hate. It's lips were drawn back in a snarl, showing off it's yellowing sharp teeth. It took a step closer to the duo and it's growl deepened. Malik takes a step back, accidently backing into Marik who placed his hand protectively over his hikari's chest, his eyes full of suspicion._

_"I told you something was wrong with the canine, little one..." He says, stepping in the path between the younger lad and the angered dog._

_Said dog stopped in his tracks and his expression changed. It's lips fell back over it's teeth and the eyes seemed to narrow with smugness. "Tu animus facio," a voice seemed to resonate from the dog's direction, the tone full of what sounded like fury. "Difficultus nam mei magister mox, innumdus vir." It concluded, licking its lips and sneering like it knew a secret, which it did. With each step that it took closer to the two blonds, a soft crackling could be heard from above. Malik looks up, but sees that the sky is as clear as it usually was, not showing any sign of a storm, the sun still high above, blaring with heat and light._

_Suddenly the smell of seaweed filled the air, which scared the two blonds even more. _Why the hell would their be a scent of the ocean in a land that was surrounded by desert,_ they thought simultaneously. _

_Their question was answered when the dog stopped in it's tracks, not in fear however. It rose to its hind quarters and stood straight up, regarless of the position of it's bones. Slowly it's shape changed until instead of a dog standing five feet away from the two boys, a man stood glaring angrily at them. His eyes were a light blue that seemed to see deep inside of them. His hair was long and grey, looking as if it were a mix between wet a dry, having the stringy look to it, but not dripping like it appeared as it should. He folded his arms across his chest with an air of superiority that pissed off Marik. _

_"What is your business in this area of the world, Elder One?" He asked suspiciously. "You are far out of your element." He knew exactly who this was, having met him and his breatheren in the Shadow Realms. Marik sweeps his arm to show the surroundings. "Do you see any water or horses in this place? No, of course you don't. You may be old and senile but your not blind." The last comment seemed to anger the man even more and his eyes flashed angrily._

_Sensing the rise in temperment coming from the two, Malik asked his former yami. "Who is this man and what is he doing here?" His own eyes, light purple with flecks of baby blue were full of concern and worry. He looked over the stranger, taking in his gaments.The manwas dressed in a white robe that touched the ground, the sleeves were just long enought to reach his wrists but not reach any farther. The trimmings were made of a golded tastle type of material, streaked with an aqua shade of blue._

_"Mei dico is Posiedon," The man said, it appeared as if he could only speak in Latin...or he just didn't want to defile his own toungue by speaking in theirs. When he noticed that his words were not being understood by the younger blond her sighed impatiently and turned his wrinkled face to Marik. "Vos careo nothus de lacrimosus bestia susceptor de barathrum orchas tergivarsatio, careo vos?" He asked, his voice dripping in malice. He shifted from foot to foot as he noticed the icey look that the older boy was giving him. _

_Noticing that the smaller one couldn't understand him, he sighed, annoyed. _How can it be that the darker half hasn't taught him any native toungues?_ The man, thought, starting to get fed up with this. He reached forward to touch the innocent one's forhead, only to be stopped halfway by a firm grip around his wrist. He looked up, and his blued eyes widened at the look of hatred and protectiveness resonating from Marik's eyes. "Ego licet volo ut offuro lumen ut teh novus liber." The elder man told him, looking the boy deadstraight in the eyes. Marik lessened his grip on the man, and took a cautious step back, keeping his eyes focused onhis hikari and the stranger._

_The latter reached forward and touched Malik's forehead lightly with his index finger, his blue eyes glowing green for a slight second before taking his hand away. The surprised look on Malik's face didn't dissapear(a/n: cant remember how to spell word xp) as he looked at the older man, who was still glaring at the two egyptians. "Now, what?" he said aloud, not liking the tense silence that fell between them all. The look on the man's face changed to slight satisfaction as he heard what the younger boy said, and he re-crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Marik with a raised eyebrow._

_"I told you that I would not hurt the boy, didn't I?" He said clearly, which caused Malik to jump, expecting to here Latin coming from the man's mouth like before. The latter turned to the former, saying. "Oh, I'm still speaking Latin, Small One, but you just now have the gift of toungues for the time being." Before Malik could ask why, the robed man went on. "You two are not going to make my master's dreams any easier to fulfill, so I just thought I would come and check to see if you were really worth the worry...It turns out that your not, you don't even have the Millenium Items any more, do you?" he asked, turning to Marik._

_Marik opened his mouth to reply, his shoulders shaking in anger. But before a single word could come out, the older man was gone, and all that was left of his visit was his name, Posiedon, drawn into the dirt, and Malik still able to understand different languages..._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Malik asked, still not happy with being left alone with the elder blond.

Isis took a step toward the front door, stubborn and anxious to be in her beloved's arms. "I just don't think that it is a good omen for a Greek Diety to come all the way to Egypt just to give you the Gift of Toungues. I don't believe that that was his only agenda. Now, before I get any later that I already am, I have to go. Be safe Malik." she said, as she walked out the door, her long galabia swept the dust from beneath her feet, as if to accent to her rush.

"Lovely," Malik sighs, starting to get a little fed up with the way that his sister would always say something cryptic before leaving. He walks over to the dining room table and sits down, slumping over in his chair.

Meanwhile, right behind him the taller boy, whom he and his sister were arguing about was sneaking up behind him, a warm rag in his left hand. Ever so slowly her raised it to the Hikari's neck and lightly pressed it to the nape. The latter jumped in surprise and stood up quickly, knocking both the chair and Marik over in the process, causing Marik to laugh as his bum hit the floor.

Picking himself up, he brushed off his tan pants he grinned up at the boy who he scared. "You looked stressed, little one" he said, his eyes aglow with mischeif. Before the smaller boy could protest a deep rumble was heard throughout the room, causing Marik to step closer to Malik and look around the room cautiously.

"Who's there?" Marik called, his eyes narrow with suspicion as he glared over at the front door. A soft laugh was heard, a 17 year old looking woman stepping out of the shadows. Her hair was a light shade of red, her grey eyes emotionless, as if she had lived a life with no laughter. Her scarred arms were folded across her chest as she eyed the two boys wearily.

"I am Kalisim,and I am here to offer you proposal. You can refuse if you wish, but if would be pointless. As I know you have experienced before, Fate is one of the most difficult things to overcome, and it seems that the Lady has come to you again," she grins some, but her eyes remained emotionless, not showing any sign of being alive. It looked as if she had been through a lot in her short life, but she was too young...

"What are you talking about, ma'am?" Asks Malik, playing innocent for a bit. If he acted like he didn't know what she was talking about, there was less of a chance of getting into hot water with this woman.

Kalisim shakes her head, the smile still playing on her lips. "Never mind, if you don't want to admit to anything I will just have to talk to you about it later." She reaches behind her and pulls out a miniature lyre made of pure gold. She hands it to Malik and smirks, "This will tide you over until then." She hands a velvet box the size of a small computer screen over to Marik and bows, stepping back. "Until we meet again." She seems to fade into the shadows, leaving nothing behind but the gifts for the two egyptian boys.

Malik looks at the lyre closely, not sure what to make of it. He sighs, putting it into his pocket for now, and looks over at Marik who was staring at the box with wide eyes. "What's wrong, yami?" He asks, worried that it might be something bad. The latter shakes his head softly before replying.

"There is something in this box that seems to have some sort of power, but it seem so familar as well, as if I have held it in my hands before." He slowly opens the box, taking a deep breath. If possible his eyes widened even more, and he showed the box to Malik who pressed a hand to his mouth, awestruck.

There, sitting snuggly in the velvet interior, was the Millenium Rod, not what was left of it, not half of it, but all of it, as if it had never been harmed before. It glowed brightly for a few seconds before the light started fading again, leaving a soft hum in the air.

"We have to contact Tozuko."

"We have to contact Ryou."

**TBC**

* * *

* * *

**_Loki: Well, wasn't that exciting..._**

**_Thetys:Shut it, I have had a very hectic past few months!_**

**_Loki...hehe, which was why you haven't updated for so long?_**

**_Thetys: -glare-_**

**_Sara: Hi, I am the hikari...and her bitch...-smile-_**


End file.
